Atardecer
by Gorgone
Summary: Continuación de "Cosmogirl". -¿Soul, entonces qué somos? Soul suspiró. Ya había decidido. Hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. Tiempo que lo había admitido. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Soul x Maka.


Notas de la Autora: Bueno, y aquí está! La segunda parte de "Cosmogirl". No estoy del todo satisfecha con ella, así que probablemente la reformaré en algún momento. Pero necesitaba subirla antes de irme de vacaciones. Espero que les guste :).

Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son del genial Atsushi Okubo, que me los puede regalar de navidad si lo desea :) (Sí?)

* * *

_"there's still a little bit of your taste  
in my mouth  
there's still a litle bit of you laced  
with my doubt  
it's still a little hard to say  
..what's going on_

_there's still a little bit of your ghost  
your weakness  
there's still a little bit of your face  
I haven't kissed  
you step a little closer each day  
and I can't say what's going on_

_(...)_

_and stones, taught me to fly  
love, it taught me to lie  
life taught me to die  
so its not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannon..  
stones taught me to fly  
love; it taught me to cry  
so come on courage  
teach me to be shy  
cause it's not hard to fall  
and i dont want to scare her  
it's not hard to fall  
and I dont want to lose  
it's not hard to grow  
when you know that you just..dont know."_

_''Cannonball"- Damien Rice_

_

* * *

_

**"Atardecer"**_  
_

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre Soul y tú, Maka-Chan?- Preguntó con soltura la hermana Thompson, justo antes de ponerse a cantar acerca de las pompas de jabón.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, dejando sin querer que el shampoo se le escurriese dentro, cosa que había estado intentando evitar a toda costa. La pregunta la había agarrado por sorpresa y había hecho despertar aquel rincón de su mente que llevaba días intentando anestesiar.

-¿Ah?- Preguntó estupefacta, volteando justo a tiempo para ver, a duras penas, cómo Liz le propinaba un sopapo a su hermana que pretendía ser disimulado.

-Nada, nada, Maka.- Excusó Liz a su hermana, mientras hacía gestos conciliadores.-Tú sabes cómo se pone a veces Patty.

La oyó proferir unas risas falsas, que retumbaron por todas las duchas y se unieron al eco del agua cayendo.

-¡Claro que no, nee-chan! ¡Si tú también quieres saber! Lo estuvimos hablando anoche, ¿No te acuerdas?-Protestó la hermana menor mientras hacía un puchero.

Elizabeth Thompson continuó ignorando a su hermana con aquellas risas estridentes, esperando que Maka no la oyese.

-¿No te acuerdas, nee-chan?- Continuó Patty, todavía sin captar las indirectas que le dirigía su hermana.

-¿Entre Soul y yo?-Inquirió extrañada mientras arqueaba las cejas.- ¿Por qué preguntan?

-¿Preguntan? ¿Quién ha dicho que yo también estuviese interesada, Maka-Chan?- Fingió indiferencia Liz.-Tú sabes cómo es Patty.- Volteó a mirar con bondad a su hermana que le estaba quitando la mugre a las baldosas con una sonrisa ausente.-Un poco indiscreta. No le hagas mucho caso.

Maka soltó un suspiro, mientras metía la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para terminar de quitarse el jabón.

-Obviamente no es nuestra intención meternos donde no nos llaman.- Le sonrió confianzuda. -Pero bien. Si quieres contar… tú sabes.

Maka le devolvió la sonrisa con desgana. Sabía que Liz se moría de ganas por preguntar, lo podía ver en cada uno de sus gestos ansiosos. Liz era conocida por ser el chismógrafo local.

Cerró la llave de la ducha después de enjuagarse bien. Y todavía en silencio, mientras escuchaba la cháchara de las hermanas Thompson y sus particulares discusiones, se secó y se vistió con ropa limpia.

Suspiró.

Las clases de gimnasia habían sido agotadoras. Menos mal que el día ya casi había acabado, ahora más que nunca las clases de Shibusen resultaban pesadas. Ya no era paranoia y vagancia pura, poco a poco se había convertido en un entrenamiento difícil de tolerar. Sobre todo cuando tenías compañeros tan… especiales. ¿Sería esa la palabra indicada? Bah, lo iba a dejar así.

Aunque le habían llevado a esa molestosa situación de enfrentar lo inevitable, le agradecía a las hermanas Thompson que hubiesen preguntado sin exigir una contestación. Después de todo, ni ella misma sabía exactamente la respuesta.

Le hubiera gustado responderles que compartían una relación normal de arma y meister. Pero eso habría sido mentirles. Y ella no era muy aficionada a la mentira, siempre terminaban descubriéndola. Y eso habría sido bochornoso.

¿Qué era lo que había entre Soul y ella? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Eran amigos, desde luego. Seguramente los mejores amigos. Era el primer amigo verdadero que había tenido Maka desde que tenía memoria. El único al que podía contarle todo lo que le pasaba por su mente, y aunque estaba al corriente de que muy probablemente no la entendería, sabía a ciencia cierta que siempre estaría allí para cuando ella lo necesitase.

A veces pensaba que él podía leerle la mente. A veces todo resultaba tan fácil. A veces, muchas veces, le parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero a veces era algo complicado. Le quería. Le quería muchísimo más de lo que ella hubiese pensado nunca. Pero en ocasiones… en ocasiones le parecía que ella no era capaz de entenderlo del todo.

Caminó lentamente por la familiar calle de Death City, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y propensa a perderse irremediablemente en su camino a casa.

Y entonces llegó a su mente por enésima vez aquel recuerdo etéreo, que más que realidad parecía una fantasía, una divagación de un día aburrido de otoño.

La había besado. Una semana atrás. Y no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso. O más bien, como diría Chrona… no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

Había sido especial. Había sido un tanto mágico. Había pasado noches sin dormir, intentando descifrar lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Pero no parecía llegar a una respuesta clara.

Suspiró mientras se mordía el labio.

Había sido sólo un segundo de ternura concentrada, de travesuras en conjunto, un segundo que había detenido su mundo, que la había llevado al cielo, y al final, la había dejado en un estado de familiar confusión.

Se había sentido feliz mientras duró. Más feliz de lo que pensó que podría estarlo. Y ahora cada vez que pensaba en "el momento" no podía sino sentir aquel agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y su cara poniéndose más y más caliente.

Pensó que después todo resultaría incómodo. Pero la vida había seguido con normalidad. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar el tema, y Maka llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño extraño… pero un sueño. Soul había seguido igual que siempre, seguía fastidiándola, siendo su compañero, haciendo el almuerzo, bromeando con ella. Y ella… Bueno. Ella lo había dejado ser, porque después de todo, todavía no se encontraba muy segura de lo que había sido aquel segundo. Se había dedicado a adormecer a aquel recuerdo con responsabilidades y serias dosis de realismo, intentando evadir aquella pregunta que surgía de su interior. Pero las hermanas Thompson, aquel día, la habían vuelto a despertar. ¿Qué eran? ¿Exactamente qué eran?

Pues sí, la había besado. Pero eso era algo que los amigos hacían también, ¿No?. No? Las nuevas revistas cosmopolitans que había desperdigadas por todo el apartamento lo decían… o por lo menos, dejaban que uno lo intuyese.

Era una broma, un jugueteo sano y saludable. Ella no era una puritana, desde luego que no. Sabía reconocer cuándo no iba en serio la cosa, y no quería rallar en ser demasiado alarmista. Era normal. Entre amigos. Un beso o dos no podía ser dañino. No sabía por qué se molestaba tanto, al final era algo completamente común, ¿Cierto? Ella era una chica moderna después de todo.

Desaceleró el paso sin saber por qué. No quería llegar a casa. De alguna manera no quería verlo de cerca, creía necesitar un tiempo a solas. Quería perderse en sí misma. Quería reencontrarse, entre todas aquellas emociones que había descubierto embotadas en su interior.

No es necesario decir que Maka no descubriría todo el tiempo que había pasado en estado de negación sino hasta poco después.

-

-Has estado evitándome.-Aquella voz familiar pareció despertarla de una ensoñación.

No era una queja, ni tampoco era un lamento. No llegaba a ser un reproche. Era una afirmación. Era una constatación de un hecho real. Buscó su mirada y le encontró parado a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de circunstancia.

-Lo sé.- Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras volvía a enfrascar la mirada en el suelo.

No sabía lo que quería. Había querido estar sola, pero si se iba, tenía la sensación de que iba a gritar. Lo quería cerca, de eso estaba segura.

Sintió cómo Soul se sentaba a su lado, fijando la mirada en el horizonte.

Se había refugiado allí, definitivamente tenía que ser tonta si pensaba que él no la buscaría en aquel sitio. Era uno de sus sitios favoritos después de todo.

Al final de la tarde, cuando las calles se vaciaban y la gente caminaba exhausta hacia sus casas, la cancha de básquet quedaba vacía, y aquel banco verde cubierto de grafitis era uno de los mejores lugares para ver el atardecer que había en Death City, que ella hubiese descubierto por lo menos.

Sintió como el sol naranja le calentaba la cara y el tenue viento le acariciaba la piel. Se mordió el labio y buscó la presencia de su amigo con una mirada de reojo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. Y aquello la tenía inquieta. No solía pasarle, y mucho menos con él.

Soul suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo?- Por supuesto que pasaba algo, eso lo sabía de sobra. No hacía falta preguntar, pero aún así lo hizo. El silencio le estaba volviendo loco.

Maka se volvió hacia su amigo y abrió la boca, pero durante unos segundos nada salió de ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Todas las palabras parecerían innecesarias, y todas las sonrisas demasiado forzadas. Pero al final, le dio rienda suelta a todos los pensamientos acumulados, en una sola frase:

-Soul… ¿Qué somos?

Las palabras salieron de su boca amontonándose sobre el silencio. Se sintió repentinamente aliviada de haberlo dicho, como si se quitase un peso de encima. Pero al siguiente instante, el nerviosismo latente la hizo arrepentirse de haber dado el primer paso.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué somos de qué?-Pareció no entender Soul, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Digo… tú y yo.- Tartamudeó.-¿Somos compañeros, amigos… pa…pareja?

No podía creerlo, lo había dicho. De color violeta, pero lo había dicho, o mejor dicho, musitado. El plural le estaba costando, y la simple idea de pronunciar la palabra "pareja" la hacía entrar en pánico. Pero aún así lo había hecho.

-¿Qué has estado pensando todo el día, Maka?- Soul sonrió con una mueca de cariño.

-No… no lo sé.-Respondió a duras penas, sin poder encontrar de nuevo las palabras.- Digo. Tú me besaste.

Dejó escapar la última frase rápidamente, porque sabía que así le costaría menos asimilar lo que acaba de admitir. La palabra sonaba extraña saliendo de su boca.

La había besado. Y hasta hacía poco, había pensado que aquello había sido algo común y corriente. Justo antes de darse cuenta de que para ella no había sido así.

La felicidad que había sentido en su pecho, aquella sensación que le había recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, diciéndole que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto… No. Para ella no había sido normal.

-Sí.

Soul se encogió de hombros y a Maka le entraron ganas de golpearle. ¿Cómo podía fingir desinterés en tal momento? ¿Por qué seguía actuando como si todo siguiese como siempre? ¡No era corriente! ¡Aquello no era natural!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrase a la mitad de la oración. No sabía si de la emoción, o por el hecho de que parecía estar denunciando una injusticia. Pero es que así había sido, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había perpetrado aquel acto fatal que ahora la hacía sentir debilitada contra el mundo, que la hacía sentir vulnerable y confundida?

Soul tardó unos segundos que a Maka le parecieron interminables en responder.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-Pronunció lentamente, para luego soltar sin esperar a su respuesta.- Porque quería.

Oh. Que simple. Observó cómo su amigo le dirigía una de aquellas sonrisas pícaras de las suyas. Ahora sonaba como un verdadero idiota. ¿Por qué quería? ¿Qué demonios quería significar aquello? ¿Había sido todo un juego? Se preguntó mientras sentía el estómago encogerse. ¿Había sacado a la luz todas aquellas esperanzas y la había hecho admitir todo lo que sentía para que terminase siendo un juego?

No podía ser. Él jamás le haría eso. Se repitió a sí misma. Debía de ser algo más. Tenía que ser algo más. ¿Quería qué? ¿Había querido intentarlo? ¿Había querido asegurarse? ¿Había querido hacerla sentir algo? Frustración y espanto, que no había reconocido en su momento, se dejaron traslucir en su cara confundida.

-Esa no es una razón válida.- Susurró con amargura, mientras recogía las piernas y se encogía contra el asiento.

-Puede que no.-Murmuró sencillamente Soul.

El sol lucía incandescente en la lejanía y lanzaba sus burlas hacia ellos.

Maka podía sentir aquella inquietud en el pecho. Sabía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Por favor que no lo fuese. Por favor que todo volviese a estar bien de nuevo. Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo. Deseaba no haber dicho nunca nada. Deseaba que todo volviese a la normalidad. Se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que aquel beso nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Lo que se abría ante ella era demasiado grande para poder asimilarlo con facilidad. Estaban las esperanzas, estaba la realización de aquel amor que había descubierto en el lugar más insospechado y que había sentido poco a poco crecer. Y estaba la posibilidad… la posibilidad de que no existiese nada. De que todo terminase, de que nada fuese real, y de que terminase sola y triste, con el corazón roto, herida y dormida en aquel mundo de recuerdos, de besos sin realizarse e ilusiones rotas.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Era demasiado para ella. Su mundo, el mundo que había creado junto a él, podía quebrarse en cualquier momento y eso lo sabía. Era el pánico. El pánico creciente y angustiante de encontrarse frágil.

-¿Qué es… qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Aunque luchó por detenerla, una silenciosa lágrima, que intentó ocultar rápidamente, resbaló por su mejilla.

Era sólo una frase. Pero era todo lo que podía decir en el momento, era lo único que salía de su ser acorralado, y la única respuesta la tenía él.

La incertidumbre.

Lentamente sintió como Soul buscaba su mano con timidez para luego estrecharla con fuerza. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo, pero aún así él la obligó a hacerlo.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-Musitó suavemente. No parecía entenderlo. Se suponía que el cobarde rematado era él, no ella.

La frase retumbó en la cabeza de Maka lentamente.

Y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de todo. Aquella sensación angustiante en el pecho no era otra cosa que miedo. Su mundo estaba dando vueltas, y la posibilidad de repetir los errores del pasado, aquellos que no había cometido ella, era un monstruo grande y enorme que le impedía pensar congruentemente. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de entregarlo todo y verse traicionada, tenía miedo de terminar como su madre, tenía miedo de la decepción, de la traición, de pelearse con el mundo. Tenía miedo de que todos los hombre terminasen siendo como su padre, tenía miedo de entregarse por completo y verse pisoteada. Tenía miedo de perderse a sí misma en la inquietud, en el olvido y en un amor desmesurado que la haría sangrar hasta el final.

-Somos nosotros, Maka.- Lo oyó susurrándole al oído, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos.

Y eso. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír. El recordatorio de que ahora ella tendría un lugar mayor en aquella historia, de que no era un testigo silente de corazones destruidos y cosas que en verdad nunca había querido saber. Era lo que necesitaba recordar. Que eran ellos. Al final y siempre eran ellos, y eso lo comprendía él a la perfección.

-Ya lo sé, pero…-Fue lo único que pudo decir entre las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión. Desistió en su intento de decir algo coherente, sabiendo que no se sentía capaz. Lloró. Lloró sin querer, soltando todo aquello por lo que se sentía tan estúpida, y lentamente se fue fundiendo en aquel abrazo tranquilizador, cálido y familiar que le proporcionaba su amigo. Se fue perdiendo entre las caricias consoladoras y las palabras arrulladoras que le habían hecho tanta falta oír durante tanto tiempo. Y antes de saberlo, se encontró a sí misma más cerca de él de lo que nunca había estado. Aferrada a su cuello, descansando sobre su pecho, y sollozando entre sus brazos.

Era algo que le costaba, olvidarse de sí misma, bajar la barrera que la separaba del mundo, de la gente, de los sentimientos y confiar en él por completo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, casi sin sentirlo, casi sin darse cuenta. Poco a poco le había ido entregando su confianza y todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. Poco a poco había crecido en ella la certeza de que las heridas habían sanado, de que con ayuda de él su confianza en el amor había resurgido, de que con el tiempo podría llegar a querer sin pensarlo, a amar sin preocupaciones.

Y ahora se hallaba débil y necesitada, sabiendo que era inevitable.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Probablemente menos del que hubiese pensado, poco a poco, Soul hizo que las lágrimas que le torturaban el alma dejasen de manar, logró acallar los sollozos de su amiga, que hacían que se le encogiese el corazón, y de la mejor manera que encontró se encontró consolándola por cosas que ni siquiera entendía.

No era bueno para aquello, nunca lo había sido. De alguna manera, aquello siempre había implicado mostrar lo mucho que le importaba, pero aquella vez lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias. El ver llorar a Maka era una de las pocas cosas que no podía soportar bajo cualquier circunstancia, y aquella vez, se había olvidado de sí mismo para poco a poco, concentrarse en la persona que más le importaba en aquel mundo. Se había sumergido en ella por completo, y se había hallado dispuesto a ayudarla a cargar con su cruz, mientras el corazón el latía desbocado y sentía un nudo en la garganta que reconoció como el de sentirse inútil. Quería evitarle el dolor, quería cargar con su pena, quería bajar la barrera que le impedía acercarse a ella de la manera en la que quería. Quería que las lágrimas se secasen y quería hacerla feliz hasta el final de los días. Quería protegerla del mundo, sostenerla entre sus brazos para toda la vida y saber que todo iba a estar bien. Quería que ella le permitiese hacerlo.

Se hallaba desesperado, mientras sentía la enorme carga de no saber lo que le sucedía a su amiga, y el sentirse incapaz de hacer algo. Observó como un enorme lagrimón se desprendía del ojo de la ausente Maka que descansaba sobre su pecho, e incapaz de controlarse, se encontró a sí mismo besando su tierna mejilla, para hacer desaparecer las marcas de las lágrimas que tanto dolor le traían a él también.

-Soul…- Susurró su nombre, sorbiéndose con disimulo las lágrimas. Pero ya estaba hecho, ¿Ya qué? No podía ocultarle que era una sentimentaloide sin remedio.

-¿Hm?-Respondió Soul mientras dirigía su mirada comprensiva hacia ella.

-¿Entonces qué somos?

La mirada de su compañera lo golpeó anhelante. Soul suspiró. Él ya había decidido. Hacía tiempo que lo había hecho. Tiempo que lo había admitido. Ahora todo dependía de ella, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? Él estaba dispuesto a todo, todo lo que ella quisiera. Se hallaba irremediablemente perdido de la manera menos cool que se pudo haber imaginado nunca. Amistad? Estaría bien por él. Pero bien. Nada más que bien. Sin embargo, no quería admitir que anhelaba más, más de su cercanía, más de su entrega, más de ella. Suspiró de nuevo considerándolo inevitable.

-Maka…

-¿Hm?-Contestó ella, esperando aquella respuesta a su pregunta que creía completamente necesario plantearle en ese momento, incapacitada a contestarla por su cuenta. Contempló a su compañero aguantando el aliento, todo se definía en aquel momento.

Sólo una palabra de él y se creería capaz de estrechar al mundo entre sus brazos, y confiar por completo en lo que la felicidad le entregase, en lo que él le entregase.

-Cállate.

Observó atónita la sonrisa divertida de su amigo y no pudo sino dejar escapar una carcajada que retumbó en el silencio de aquel atardecer inmortal que recordarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. La risa los envolvió rápidamente dejando que las lágrimas de Maka se secasen con la compañía mutua y aquel impulso necesitado de felicidad y juventud.

-Me estoy pasando de tonta, ¿Verdad?- Comentó entre risas, mientras se apoyaba en su cuello y planeaba quedarse allí un rato más.

-Sólo un poco.-Se encogió de hombros Soul con una sonrisa confianzuda no del todo incómodo con la posición que había tomado su amiga.

Suspiró mientras ambos se sumergían en un silencio inmortal. El sol se había quedado dormido mientras desaparecía por el horizonte, y Soul se dio cuenta de que aquel era el momento decisivo, toda su vida había estado esperando por aquella oportunidad, tendría que hacerlo, no podía ser un cobarde, ahora no. Meditó las palabras en su mente, si Maka no podía llegar a una conclusión por su cuenta tendría que darle él un empujón, si se sentía con el suficiente valor como para hacerlo.

- No…no me importa lo que pase quiero estar a tu lado.- Susurró.- Puedes ponerle el nombre que tú quieras.

Lo dijo lo mejor que pudo, no era un hombre de grandes palabras, después de todo.

Ya le había dicho todo lo que sentía, en aquella frase tan poco ensayada y de sentimiento tan crudo que se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo.

Oh no. Su reputación estaba arruinada, y el poco amor propio que le quedaba había desaparecido por completo.

No soportaba el sentirse tan poco… genial. Tal vez había parecido un diálogo sacado de una novela, pero era lo que sentía, ¿No era así?. Se detuvo en vilo, y los segundos pasaron como si fuesen años. Ya estaba hecho, y ahora esperaba un resultado.

Vino de lo más profundo de su ser y Maka se maravilló de la rapidez con la que llegó a contestar. No apenas las palabras habían salido de los labios de Soul ella ya se encontraba intentando capturarlas de la mejor manera en la que podía. Eran las palabras que había estado esperando después de todo, era la declaración que ambos habían visto inscrita en su corazón pero que ninguno se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, era el sentimiento que había surgido entre ellos de manera silente pero segura y que ninguno había sabido reconocer sino hasta que había sido demasiado tarde y se encontraban ya uno en los brazos del otro. Era el anhelo más profundo de su corazón que nunca se había querido admitir a sí misma y era la ley natural del amor, que ahora gritaba en sus oídos que estaba en lo correcto, le susurraba que ahora estaba segura, que no había nada que temer y le daba todas aquellas fuerzas que jamás había creído que existían para dar aquel paso tan anhelado y tan agradecido.

Al principio no había creído lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado de acuerdo al impulso primario de corresponderle, de expresarle todo lo que sentía, de dejarse llevar por el sentimiento y declarar aquello que no podía ser descrito con palabras, o que más bien, parecía bochornoso el hacerlo. Rápidamente sus labios se habían unido en un torpe beso que ninguno de los dos había esperado.

Lo primero que sintió Maka fue el propio salitre de sus lágrimas en los labios de él, se hundió en el sentimiento desesperado de sentirlo y de demostrarle y poco a poco sintió el valor inicial que la había empujado a aquel beso, aquel acto desesperado, achicarse contra su voluntad. No era el momento para ser tímida, ¿No?. Ni para ser una cobarde. Sin embargo, sus inseguridades fueron tomando posesión de ella. Menos mal que allí se encontraba Soul para no dejarla escapar.

Reaccionó rápidamente a su calor y lentamente la fue envolviendo en aquel mundo de sentimientos en común, encontrados entre las risas y las lágrimas, en aquel país de sensaciones desconocidas para ambos que tenían tantas ganas de explorar y en aquel universo de promesas, confianza y el compromiso constante en el que ahora se veía envuelta. Fue aplacando con sus besos y su cariño todos aquellos temores iniciales de no estarlo haciendo bien, o el miedo a no ser correspondida. Fue haciendo que poco a poco se olvidase de dónde se encontraba, de quién era y todas las penas que podían llegar alguna vez a afectarla, sólo para hacerla probar durante un segundo aquel cielo compartido, aquel paraíso que podían crear entre los dos y aquel oasis de tranquilidad y concordancia en el que podían llegar a bailar sus almas.

Sintió cómo Soul rodeaba protectoramente su cintura con las manos y la acercaba hacia él profundizando el beso y se dio cuenta de que aquello no la molestaba del todo. Maka recorrió la cara de su compañero con sus manos, intentando mantener aquel momento en la memoria. Intentando cartografiar todos y cada uno de esos detalles como si fuese la última oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía en el abismo de su cariño.

No era el primer beso que compartían. Era el segundo, pero aquello no lo hacía menos especial. Soul había podido sentir desde el primer momento aquella dulce comunión en la que se habían visto envueltos irremediablemente, la realización de deseos recién descubiertos y la pasión exorbitada de aquellas dos almas sedientas la una de la otra. Pero ante todo se había visto derrotado por aquel sentimiento de increíble felicidad, de entrega y de un futuro lleno de felicidad, de besos, de caricias pero sobretodo de ella.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién rompió el contacto primero, pero la inevitable necesidad de respirar aquel aire que ninguno se había dado cuenta había dejado de respirar, había podido más que ellos.

Maka observó a su compañero, frente con frente, nariz con nariz, sentada sobre sus piernas y postrada en aquel abrazo eterno, y la mirada que encontró en sus ojos la hizo ruborizarse y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era la mirada más pura de afecto que había recibido en su vida y la atravesó rápidamente, leyendo su alma a la perfección y conformándose con lo que encontraba, adorando lo que allí había, a pesar de los defectos, ataques de pánico y posibles tobillos gordos.

Sintió cómo la cara se le calentaba irremediablemente y cómo el nerviosismo al que estaba acostumbrada volvía a poseerla. No debía de estar nada pero para nada bonita, debía de tener la nariz colorada y moqueante y los ojos rojos y chiquitos, debía de encontrarse como un tomate remojado, y aquello no debía de ser una vista muy linda. Observó a su compañero y la genuina sonrisa que purgaba por salir entre sus labios y de pronto vino. Pánico. Pánico. Pánico. Y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Dios… ¿Qué había hecho? Probablemente la elección más importante de su vida, pero de todas maneras. Esa no era la manera de comportarse natural en ella. Para nada. Se suponía que Maka Albarn tenía decencia. ¿Sólo por una frase? ¿Simple e inocente frase? ¿Le habría parecido muy desesperada? Seguramente que sí. Oh Dios. Abrió los ojos frenéticamente y abrió la boca para dejar escapar palabras que no salieron.

Soul la soltó con cuidado y sonrió mientras Maka desaparecía de su vista. Sabía que necesitaría unos minutos para digerir la situación al contrario que él. Él estaba dispuesto a repetir. Debía de estar no muy lejos, pues aunque Maka corría rápido, sabía que su amiga no querría alejarse mucho de su compañía, debía de estar por allí cerca, roja como una cereza. Soul se mordió el labio y suspiró satisfecho. Problema resuelto, ¿Cierto? Dejó escapar una sonrisa de felicidad irreprimible mientras se despedía del atardecer, único testigo de lo que había pasado, y mientras sentía de nuevo aquel agradable cosquilleo que le traía pensar en ella, se levantó lentamente para ir en su búsqueda.

-

¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara ahora? No quería que los nervios la traicionasen en cualquier momento, quería que aquellos segundos durasen para toda la vida, y quería que aquel sabor a felicidad se mantuviese en sus labios.

Le observó de reojo, se encontraba enfrascado en su propia mente mirando al cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando a una distancia recatada. Era una escena normal, si no fuese por el hecho de que todavía la pícara sonrisa que le había dedicado en un principio no había desaparecido del todo. Sacudió la cabeza y se arregló el cabello con nerviosismo mientras bajaba la cabeza, pensando en algo en qué decir.

-Necesitas decir ese tipo de cosas más a menudo. No te quedan tan mal.- Se decidió por fín, mientras le sonreía tímidamente a su compañero.

-Podría intentarlo de vez en cuando.- Le sonrió de vuelta Soul, sorprendido de la actitud de su amiga. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Maka podía llegar a ser tan tímida, o verse tan linda mientras se iluminaba de la vergüenza? De pronto le dieron ganas de abrazarla, de levantarla por los aires, de besarla hasta que le faltase el aliento, de hacerle partícipe de la placidez que ahora sentía, pero se conformó con mirarla con cariño para evitar cada posible Maka-Chop. (Además, mostrar tal felicidad no era demasiado cool, y no iba demasiado bien con su actitud, así que decidió comportarse con cordura).

Maka le sonrió con confianza al darse cuenta que la estaba observando y antes de darse cuenta, había buscado la mano de su compañero y se había sorprendido al encontrar sus dedos cómodamente entrelazados en una unión que sabía, muy pocas cosas iban a poder romper.

-Llorona.- Le susurró Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Maka volteó los ojos, sabía que en algún momento le saldría con una de esas.

-Cállate.-Murmuró peligrosamente su compañera, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y él la recibía sin rechistar.

Así que estaban juntos. El nerviosismo hizo que un escalofrío agradable le recorriese la espina dorsal. Maka se entretuvo imaginándose las distintas reacciones que traería la noticia. Aunque no era algo que quisiese decir muy pronto, después de todo era algo de ellos dos, sabía que tendría que llegar el momento en que tendría que aclararlo. Sobre todo a las hermanas Thompson. Sabía que Black Star gritaría horrorizado, y se la pasaría en estado de negación por un buen tiempo. Tsubaki se alegraría sinceramente. Blair lloraría o maullaría un buen rato, y luego lo olvidaría. Kid les haría una felicitación formal, y luego no volvería a mencionar un tema tan banal según sus propios criterios. Patty chillaría sin saber por qué. Y Liz, bueno… Liz les diría que siempre lo había sabido.

Volteó a observar a su… ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero? ¿Pareja? ¿No…no…novio? Bueno, lo que fuese que fuese Soul, y se sorprendió al encontrarle a punto de romper en una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó curiosa. No se estaría riendo de ella, ¿O sí? Era muy capaz, eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero antes de que pudiese preparar su Maka-Chop, Soul contestó.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?- Inquirió intrigada.

-Tu papá me va a matar.-Soul sonrió con júbilo mientras hacía una mueca de incomodidad y Maka dejó escapar una carcajada. Soul había estado pensando en exactamente lo mismo que ella. Bueno, su padre tendría que irse acostumbrando, pensó Maka, no tendría ya otra opción. Ya estaba hecho, y no podía ser más feliz de otra manera. Sintió a Soul juguetear con sus dedos y mientras volvían a casa se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había esperado aquel momento.

No podía creerlo, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Tenía la sensación de que se hallaba caminando sobre las nubes y que en cualquier momento podría caer en el mundo real, por eso se aferraba a él de tal manera. Tenía el presentimiento de que en un segundo despertaría en su cama, todavía enfrascada en aquel sueño tan maravilloso y descubriría que nada había sido real. Pero lo había sido. Había ocurrido en realidad.

Sonrió mientras acariciaba ausentemente el brazo de Soul. Había sido real y todavía no podía creer que tal felicidad fuese posible, que tal camino hubiese podido existir, que la historia continuase de aquella manera, que su mejor amigo de pronto se hubiese convertido en algo más, que hubiese encontrado a alguien que podía comprenderla a la perfección y que la quería tal como era.

Plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Soul, mientras él la observaba extrañado.

¿Qué eran? Pensó Maka de nuevo. Y mientras volvía a hundirse en el calor de su compañero aquella recién empezada noche de otoño en Death City, se dio cuenta de que en verdad sólo habría siempre una respuesta. Eran ellos, y con eso se conformaban. Eran ellos, y estarían juntos, por siempre, en cuerpo y alma, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bien! Ya estamos! Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido muy pesado ni nada por el estilo. Cualquier crítica constructiva está bienvenida. Ahora estoy pensando que probablemente le haga una tercera parte, sólo por el lulz de la reacción de Spirit y demás.

Feliz Navidad a todos, muchos besos y gracias por leer :)

Si les gustó por favor comenten! Es fácil y rápido, con sólo una palabra es suficiente, tan sólo clickea aquí:

l

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
